User blog:Bobdave/Noibat vs Woobat. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
I was going to release this yesterday around midday my time but didn't in case the ERB dropped. Then it didn't and I thought "hrm, maybe I should release it. But wait! What if the ERB drops?". So I waited again. No ERB. Same thing crossed my mind. This process repeated until half past four in the morning and after watching the battle, orgasming, then editing a fuck ton of pages, I slept. Now it's time for the battle to actually be released! Fun! This is a battle between the 200,000 Hertz-emitting Sound Wave Pokémon, Noibat, against the heart-on-his-sleevenose, generically-named Bat Pokémon, Woobat. I must mention that Woobat in this battle is being portrayed by the lovely Metal, who did an amazing job with his verses for Woobat. Aight! That's that! Here's the battle! 'Announcer:' 'Noibat' You really wanna tussle, fuzzball? This Cave will be your Terminus Spit supersonic sounds, but I'm sure you'll still have heard of us Impervious to earthen chumps and nature ain't a hassle Psychic pricks get Tackled when you face this bad bat in battle You can Bite me but that single tooth won't get you very far I'll be Whirlwinding this Klutz with each Screech of a bar I'm gonna call upon a horde if you wanna go to war And leave a heart-shaped mark on the fucking tunnel floor 'Woobat' Unlike you, this dark bat rises from his caves It only Hertz to frequently hear your soundwaves Call off your herd, you sing worse in every Round My Heart Stamp’s enough to bury Frisk underground It’s Simple to see your raps don’t have any Agility Sucked off my scheme, aren’t you quite fruity You must be bat shit to think of winning this Endeavour Your berries and dignity were snatched by this Infiltrator 'Noibat' I drop a dizzying din and I’m lethal in a swarm While you’re a pom-pom with wings and a dopey second form You’ll learn a valuable lesson from attacking a Dragon Don’t need Telepathy to see that I broke your heart-pattern 'Woobat' I’ll Imprison you in rhymes with the potential I reached Are you really Psy-shocked to see your Life Leeched? I’m not Unaware that this battle’s tides are turned Cause the pre form to Noivern just got Noiburned 'Gligar' It’s time to glide down the rhymes of this rap with my immunity To the stupid shit that both of you are flinging like a Bunnelby! I’m only Hyper when I cut you, claws as sharp as a Razors Create an X just to remind you that you’re about to get scissored So let me start off by saying, Noibat should stop foul playing Before his HP starts to drop from my kickass Poison Sting And no one gets Woo’d by a bat who can’t even cut his crap Before getting double-bitch-slapped and shoved off the beaten path My defensive maneuvers outmatch these measly bat beasts And my critical hits can finish any damn leech So here’s my new Sword Dance, I’m the only one with a Stat Boost So both of you make a U-Turn and let the Scorpion come roost 'Zubat' Rip-offs in my domain? Get the fuck out of my cave I’m the OG hollow-dweller and expeller of waves Ace rhymes like my body in the daytime: they’re baking No nose and no eyes, but I can sense y’all are quaking You must think you’re all tough, lord of earth and above But if you’re thinking about slinging mud at us, you messed up Unique-type big-ears here, bragging he’s a Dragon With the lowest fucking stats that your species has in the canon I got a freaking noisy gang and our Poison Fang stings You’re nothing but a chubby Tribble, so fly on, Little Wings Repels keep selling cuz my pack keep attacking Leave you like backpacking trainers: blacking out in a cavern! ---- RAP (the logo is swarmed by loads of smaller logos) BAT- (the main logo shakes them off) -TLES OF THE POKÉDEX Who won? Noibat Woobat Gligar Zubat HEY, THANKS FOR READING. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE THAT GLIS WAS THE ONE RAPPING FOR GLIGAR. HE ALSO DID AN AMAZING JOB. He also has another series involving Pokémon that I recommend you check the hell out of as well as Metal's stuff :) Metal doesn't have a Nav so here's his blog page ---- Hint for the next battle: Don't you hate it when people always on your back? Category:Blog posts